<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мышь by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884688">Мышь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1, Humor, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не, это менее жуткое… но в номер я не пойду.<br/>— Почему?!<br/>— Потому что я не могу спать, когда оно там бегает!<br/>— Кто «оно»? Привидение?<br/>— Нет, — Джонни склонился над недоумевающим графом и тихо выдохнул замогильным голосом: — Мышь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мышь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сегодня Дракуле не дали поспать как следует. Опять.</p><p>Угадайте, кто?</p><p>Естественно Джонатан!</p><p>— Джонни-рюкзакер, я буду убивать тебя медленно и мучительно! — зарычал вампир, рывком садясь на кровати и сбрасывая с себя бренную тушку задолбавшего человека. — Что тебя опять не устраивает?! Жучок в постели? Или снова паук? Учти, в таком случае мне легче съесть тебя, чем охотиться на эту мелкоту!</p><p>Джонатан отрицательно показал головой:</p><p>— Не, это менее жуткое… но в номер я не пойду.</p><p>— Почему?!</p><p>— Потому что я не могу спать, когда оно там бегает!</p><p>— Кто «оно»? Привидение?</p><p>— Нет, — Джонни склонился над недоумевающим графом и тихо выдохнул замогильным голосом: — Мышь.</p><p>На лице Дракулы высветилась мысль примерно такого содержания:</p><p>«Слышь, чувачок, а давай я провожу тебя до деревни, и ты отправишься на все четыре стороны? А то реально задолбал…»</p><p>— Чем тебе мышь не угодила?</p><p>— Она всё грызёт! А ещё постоянно пищит, я не могу уснуть в таком шуме!</p><p>— Ты уснул во время передачи «Завывания с Вулфием Недоубитым»! Даже я так не могу.</p><p>— Ну, она меня раздражает! Я не люблю, когда по мне что-то ходит!</p><p>— Я тоже, — с нотой претензии выдохнул вампир. — Но тебя же это не останавливает!</p><p>— Я не буду спать с мышью! Поймите меня!</p><p>— Джонни, ты тоже меня пойми! Я не могу убить эту зверушку! И не потому, что мягкотелый и всё такое, а потому, что мы с ней родственники в каком-то поколении. Ясно?</p><p>— Оу, — видно, сие было человеку доныне неизвестно. Он осторожно встал и попятился к двери. — Тогда… тогда извините, не знал.</p><p>Скрипнула дверь и вампир застонал, оставшись в одиночестве.</p><p>«Дьявол, дай мне сил!» — Дракула укутался в одеяло и устроился поудобнее — надо успеть уснуть, пока зятю в голову не пришла ещё какая-нибудь идея.</p><p>«Очень надеюсь, что мою выдумку насчёт родства с мышиным и крысиным царством он не принял за чистую монету…»</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Шёл пятый день после того случая.</p><p>Джонатан подозрительно глядел на Эсмеральду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>